


cerulean nails and confessions

by netfelix (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mark is in denial, hyuck is a confident gay, the bois are gay asf, they paint their nails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/netfelix
Summary: it’s a warm august afternoon, one of those days where the air seems to stick to your skin. mark honestly doesn’t know why they’re here. he does know, however, that hyuck is talking a mile a minute (even though a hundred miles seems more appropriate) and is dragging him by the arm to some store.or:mark gets his nails painted and realizes he might like hyuck in an entirely different way.





	cerulean nails and confessions

_a/n: honestly idk what this is i wanted to write and lolo suggested markhyuck so here u go (i am fully aware the title is terrible and i suck at writing)_

_summary: mark gets his nails painted and realizes he likes hyuck a lot more than he thinks he does (and in a different way)_

_genre: fluff_

_pairing: markhyuck_

 listen as you read: [playlist: honey](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fopen.spotify.com%2Fuser%2Fdaniell.anne%2Fplaylist%2F3PePBqIbX1ZWyor4uzugHP%3Fsi%3D1xGNcjr_RJuigudxQXsQhQ&t=MTZjNGZlZDliZWVmY2ZmNjJhM2EzODk2OTZkM2IyOGY4NTAwYmNjYyxvNWRWWnNYRg%3D%3D&b=t%3A-OElXMH8bIWPA9vVFpTdpg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fchangbin-cryptid.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181618550709%2Fcerulean-nails-and-confessions&m=1)

**

 

it’s a warm august afternoon, one of those days where the air seems to stick to your skin. mark honestly doesn’t know why they’re here. he does know, however, that hyuck is talking a mile a minute (even though a hundred miles seems more appropriate) and is dragging him by the arm to some store.

“hyuck, why are we here?”

the shorter boy sighs and turns to him. 

“are you even listening to me, hyung?”

“well, i mean – “

“so you haven’t been.”

mark scoffs and tries to continue his sentence, but hyuck has cut him off again.

“well, you don’t seem to care about our friendship, but i however do, so i will graciously give you another chance. we’re going to the store to get nail polish because i’m going to paint your nails.”

mark freezes in his tracks. 

“you’re doing _what_?”

hyuck waves his left hand vaguely and continues to pull his best friend along. “painting your nails, dumbass. i just said i would.”

“why?”

“i think you’d look cute. c’mon, the store’s going to close!”

_(did he just say i’d look cute?)_

mark feels a gentle flutter in his stomach and his face feels warmer than usual.

_(it’s nothing. hyuck likes seeing you flustered. nothing more.)_

in the time mark has been thinking about what his friend could have meant, they’ve arrived at the store. in the corner hyuck is moving towards, the shelves are filled with small bottles of nail polish in a rainbow of colors. 

“pick one.” 

he looks at mark expectantly. 

“what?”

“pick one, i said.”

mark opens and closes his mouth, but words fail him.

“i- fine.”

he pulls out a small bottle filled with blue polish. hyuck nods and hums in agreement.

“that’ll look great! the blue suits your skin.”

_(what does that even mean? how can a color suit my skin? I just picked a random blue color?)_

his companion has selected a golden polish and is dragging mark to the counter again.

the shopkeeper smiles at them.

“ah, painting your boyfriend’s nails?”

mark opens his mouth to say something, but stops when he sees hyuck grin at the lady and puts the polish on the counter.

_(?????boyfriend????)_

due to being caught up in his thoughts, he doesn’t realize the way his friend looks at him from the corner of his eye, only to look away shortly after and smile.

the way back home is filled with jokes and teasing, and mark tries his best to forget the way his heart seems to flutter whenever the other boy touches his hand.

he almost succeeds – almost.

 

**

when they arrive at mark’s house, hyuck instantly makes himself comfortable in mark’s room. they’ve had dozens of sleepovers here, up to a point where it’s more like a shared room than a room of a friend.

“i’ll go shower. wait for me~” hyuck sing-songs in an over-the-top cutesy voice.

mark rolls his eyes at his best friends’ antics and tries to (unsuccessfully) suppress a smile.

as the other boy showers, mark looks down at the nail polish.

the bottle’s content is a mix between sky blue and azure, the colour of the sea on a sunny day. he holds it to his arm, seeing if it actually matches his skin (whatever that means).

he hears hyuck’s voice ringing in his ears.

_(“i think you’d look cute.”)_

_(stop it, mark. why are you so hung up over this? he was just teasing.)_

he shakes his head to himself and puts the small container back. soon, his best friend comes back, hair still slightly wet from his shower and the faint smell of his mango shampoo still surrounding him.

“your turn! be quick, I wanna get started fast.”

mark pulls a face and flicks his friend’s temple.

“whatever, dumbass. I’ll shower for longer than usual now to spite you.”

he runs out of the room as fast as he can, just barely dodging a pillow hyuck throws at him.

“your aim is still terrible!”

the laughter he gets in response fills him with an odd sense of joy he can’t seem to explain.

“sure, hyung. whatever you say.”

**

the shower is a welcomed distraction from his busy mind. mark likes to think everything over in the shower, to contemplate what happened. today, however, is not a day he likes to think of.

he doesn’t know _why_ exactly. there was nothing exceptionally bad or embarrassing about it. he got up, made breakfast, went for a run, had a shower, read a book, met up with hyuck, went to the store, and came here. nothing that he felt like was bad had happened. so why does he feel this way?

_(is it maybe because...?)_

nope. nada. mark isn’t sure of many things, but he’s sure he’s not gay. he doesn’t have anything against gay people – hyuck is gay – very openly so – and they’re best friends. but he just _isn’t_. 




_(are you sure?)_

he freezes for a moment. where did _that_ come from?

_(some of the ways you feel for him don’t seem all too platonic, mark.)_

mark feels his face heat up.

_(stop it. stop it right now. even if i were gay – which i am not – we would still only be friends.)_

even as he steps out of the shower, he can’t shake himself of the thoughts in his head.

_(you wish you were his boyfriend, don’t you?)_

a jolt of shock goes through his body. that voice in his head is right - he does. the thought of his best friend dating anyone except for him makes him uncomfortably jealous, and mark has never been one for jealousy.

he's also never been one for girls, he realizes, but that's not really a shock to him - he always told himself he just wanted someone different than all of the girls he knew. turns out, he never wanted a girl at all.

the thoughts of his newfound realization keep mark busy until he goes back into the room he'll be sharing with hyuck tonight.

his friend frowns as soon as he sees mark's expression.

"what's up? your seagull brows look more angry than usual."

mark laughs weakly, and his friend sighs and puts the bottle of nail polish down.

"no, really. spill."

mark laughs nervously and avoids his friend's eyes for a moment until he gathers up the courage to ask him.

"how - "

he pauses, a bit unsure.

"how did you know you liked boys?"

as he looks up, his friend looks a bit taken aback.

_(still pretty.)_

_(shut up, me.)_

_(his skin currently looks very golden. like an angel glowing from heaven.)_

_(shut UP, me.)_

_(also i bet his lips are very soft.)_

_(WILL YOU SHUT UP?)_

as mark is in the midst of his mental battle with himself about the attractiveness of his friend, hyuck seems to have found his answer.

"i think i always just knew. i just never really liked girls, i guess. boys seemed much better to me - romantically, of course."

_(hmmmmMMMMMMMMMMM THAT SOUNDS FAMILIAR.)_

_(if i don't shut up right now-)_

"oh."

_("oh." really?? r e al l y?? out of all of the answers you could've chosen you chose "oh.". why are you like this...)_

hyuck tilts his head to the side, eyes gleaming with mischief.

"do you like boys, hyung?"

mark feels his face go hot.

“i, um – “

he swallows, hard.

“i don’t know, if i’m being honest.”

avoiding the other boy’s eyes, he starts tugging on a loose string that hangs from his sleeve.

“i mean, i guess i do?”

a thoughtful _hmmm_ is all he gets in response.

“i don’t really like girls. i mean, i do, but like, not romantically, you know?”

hyuck giggles, the sound loud and clear, cutting through mark’s clouded thoughts.

“i know.”

he then pats the space in front of him, motioning for mark to flatten out his hands.

“c’mon. you’ll feel better after i paint your nails.”

mark can’t help but laugh a little.

“is that a guarantee?”

“yes.”

hyuck has started applying the blue polish onto mark’s nails carefully.

“and what if i don’t feel better?”

he grins up at his elder through chocolate eyes and long lashes.

“you get a kiss.”

mark flushes and his eyes grow wide.

after a couple of seconds, he’s managed to regain his breath.

“i think i’m not feeling good.”

one hand is finished, the blue polish glittering faintly.

hyuck sighs.

“oh no.... i guess.... i’ll just have to kiss you..... such a _tragic_ fate....”

mark doesn’t remember much after that, only that soft lips are on his and his best friend is a _very_ good kisser.

the flavor of raspberry chapstick and lemonade overpowers everything else that could even be remotely important, and after mark reluctantly pulls away for air, hyuck laughs breathily and rests their foreheads together.

“better?”

mark smiles.

“much.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @changbin-cryptid


End file.
